The Last Battle
by livefordifferences
Summary: The harder battle yet for Ladybug and chat noir... Will they get out alive? will it be the last battle?


**A/N: it's my first fanfic here so please don't be too harsh on me. And sorry in advance if there's some mistakes… I hope you enjoy!**

The Last Battle?

The situation was way worse than when it all started. Each akuma was more powerful that the other. But one day, the akuma was way too strong for them to handle. Ladybug had a broken leg and bruised ribs. Chat had a broken arm and a sprained ankle. They had already used their lucky charm and cataclysm. Ladybug was on one side of the room and Chat was on the other. The akuma was in the middle of the room, between the both of them. The akuma was a karate teacher who had been call crazy and kicked out of the school, he now wanted to destroy it; he was hard to beat. The akuma turned to Ladybug, who couldn't stand, and started walking to her. He stopped at her feet and started kicking her broken member. She screamed in pain. Chat started hobbling to them. The red hero had the time to scream a few times before Chat was close enough to pounce on the akuma. It lasted several minutes before Chat was able to knock him out. Right after, they both fell on the ground. The superhero crawled to go meet the other. He left a trail of blood behind him. When he reached her, he turned on his back, closed his eyes and stopped moving. Ladybug shook him.

-Chat? Chat do you hear me? Chat?

She started crying. She couldn't believe what just happened. Gloved fingers were tangled with her own. She looked down and saw her partner open his eyes.

-My Lady?

His voice was husky as hell. The spotted hero couldn't answer because she was crying too much. She heard a last beep before her transformation was released. His fingers squeezed hers a little harder. His other hand came resting on her cheek and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. She was waiting for him to scream, yell, laugh at her or even try to run away. But he only said four words. Only four words that made her regret the last four years when she was hiding herself.

-I should've known.

Marinette only cried harder. He started breathing faster. That wasn't normal… She heard the last beep of his ring before he transformed back to Adrien. Plagg immediately flew to his holder's face. The kwami couldn't place a word before the blond declared:

-I'm sorry Plagg. I'm sorry for everything that I said. I'm sorry for everything that I said. I'm sorry for how I treated you. You're the best friend that I ever had… you're the first one I had. Tears were running down the faces of the two humans and their kwami.

\- I'm sorry too. I've been an idiot. I just wanted cheese. But you're the holder that I loved the most.

Adrien chuckled a bit.

-I've always known that you loved me.

The little cat-like creature chuckled a bit as well. Then, he got back to hug Tikki; that hadn't spoken since she appeared. Adrien turned to Marinette. Their hands were still holding the other but he had remove his hand on her cheek to pet Plagg's head a little earlier.

\- Are you okay Princess?

She chuckled lightly at the irony of his question. He found that sound so adorable.

- _You_ 're asking _me_ if I'm okay? You should focus on yourself. I don't count in this.

-Now, don't say that.

-But it's true! She replied. Without me, you would probably still be fine by now. I'm nothing.

\- Never say such things about yourself! Without you I would be lost! You saved me. You are perfect. Never think otherwise.

He couldn't understand how she could think so lowly of herself. He brought his hand back to her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

\- You know, he started, I only fell in love with two girls in my whole life. And, turns out they're the same. Mari, you're the most beautiful, strong, selfless, kind and talented person I have ever met. And I've met a lot of people.

She noticed his voice was lower and lower the more he spoke. "I'm sorry" he said out loud, to no one in particular. He took of his ring and put it in the girl's hand that he held.

-Protect it. Keep it. Use it. Find another holder. Do what you want to but protect it like your earrings. Protect it with your life, but don't end up like me.

She nodded and put it on her left ring finger. He eyed the action.

\- I think you put it on the wrong hand Princess…

She cut him.

\- I'm perfectly aware or where I put it. And it will stay there until you take I back. Promise me you'll take it back.

More tears fell down Marinette's and Adrien's faces. Plagg had snuggled into the crook of Tikki's neck to cry harder and the red kwami was crying harder than she ever did in Plagg's arms.

Marinette leaned closer to the blond and gave the model a shy peck on the lips. She got back a little bit, just enough to be able to look into his eyes. He moved the hand he had on her cheek to bring it on the back of her neck. He drawn her down for their lips to meet again. The kiss didn't last long and was salty because of the tears but it said everything.

\- I love you Marinette. With and without your spotted suit.

\- I love you too Adrien. With and without your cat ears, answered a crying Marinette. Please promise me you'll take your ring back. You have to promise me!

Tears were running freely down her eyes.

He just put each of his hands on her cheeks and he repeated;

\- I love you. Never forget it.

He coughed blood. Then, he inhaled and exhaled for the last time. Marinette couldn't stop crying. She was now lying on Adrien's chest. The fact that she didn't hear a heartbeat didn't help her but she didn't want to leave his side. She was inconsolable. Well, she _was_ until she heard the akuma behind her. He was back on his feet. Marinette saw red. Why was he okay when Adrien had died? He was going to pay! Hawkmoth was going to pay for that!

\- Use us both… You'll be stronger, Marinette thought she heard Tikki saying.

\- Plagg, Tikki, Transform me!

Marinette was in her bed, crying… again. It was near four in the morning but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't remember how she beat the akuma. After the battle, Tikki told her to bring "Adrien" to Master Fu. That he would make it look like a "normal" death. So no one would suspect he was Chat Noir. When she arrived at her house, the kwamies went to a drawer to eat and sleep. That was 6 hours ago. And she was still crying in her big cat pillow. She knew she had school the next day. She'll go even with her red and swollen eyes. Even if her life was just destroyed. Even if she didn't have the courage or the want to live anymore. Tikki and Plagg got out of the drawer, both were yawning.

\- You know Mari…started Tikki. Maybe… maybe…

Plagg cut her off.

\- Maybe there's a way to bring Adrien back.

The girl immediately stopped crying. She looked at them like she was mad. Tikki got the question and gave her an answer.

\- We didn't tell you before because we really didn't a nap and we needed to talk about it.

\- See, said Plagg, there's a rumor that says that if you have both Chat Noir and Ladybug miraculouses, you can wish for anything.

\- But you can only have one wish, finished Tikki.

Mari jumped out of bed.

-How?!

Tikki was the one to answer her question.

\- First you have to transform with us both. After, you close your eyes and focus on the magic that you feel, find that magic and focus on it. After, think hard on what you want. You still have to feel the magic for this to work but think on what you want. If another thought crosses your mind at the same time, it could not work.

Marinette nodded.

\- Plagg, Tikki, Transform me!

She focused on the magic that she immediately felt. Then, she thought of Adrien. Of all the things they did as themselves and as their alter-egos.

Memories filled her mind and it was the only thing she thought about, still focusing on the magic. Then she thought of the moment he died, and how she wanted him to come back. And she pleaded everyone that could hear her, she needed him back. She couldn't live without him.

And he needed to live, for himself. He needed to know happiness, to feel love. He needed to experience a real life, adult hood. He deserved to live after everything he did. Then, Marinette passed out.

She had a weird dream about Tikki and Plagg with 5 other kwamies and other people in white.

She woke up on her floor. She was in her civilian self and she was in her pyjamas. She dressed up to go to school, put cheese croissants and cookies in her purse. It was a little too small for the two kwamies but they would be okay with it for now. She was so stressed that she arrived 30 minutes early to school. She sat down on the stairs in front of the school to wait for Alya. Her mind was filled with questions; _Did her wish worked? If not, how is everyone going to react to Adrien Agreste's death? How about Chat Noir's death? Wil someone found the link between them? Will she survive to this?_

After 25 minutes, she saw Alya coming her way. Her best friend was talking to her but she couldn't hear anything, the questions still running free in her skull. _If he's alive, will he remember what happened?_ Then, she saw Nino coming. He was talking to a blond guy who was obviously not listening. Adrien! Marinette let her bag slide down and ran to him, leaving a confused Alya behind her. When Adrien saw her, he dropped his bag as well and ran to meet with her. They were not so early anymore so they were many students, and they all looked at them. Marinette jumped in him arms, she laced her legs around his waist and he spun her around not to lose his balance.

\- You remember?! She whispered through tears.

As an answer, he kissed her. Way better than when he was dying. It was longer and less salty. It was really longer. Like really. When they finally broke apart, they were breathless.

\- I love you. I love you. I love you so much Princess. I thought I would never say that again.

\- I thought I would never hear you say that again.

He let her go on the ground again, keeping his arms around her waist and her, with her arms still around his neck.

\- Well, it's true. I love you with all of my heart. I would give my life to protect you, Adrien said stern calm.

She kissed him a little before replying;

\- I think you already proved that point Kitty. And don't ever do that again. I love you too much too lose you twice.

He chuckled.

\- You wish it so it shall happen M'Lady.

They kissed again and she played with his hair.

\- You know, he started, I was with people in white and 7 kwamies before coming back.

\- I saw that! But I just thought it was a weird dream….

-Well it was true. And they said that the main reason why they sent me back was because you pleaded so it wasn't an order and because you said that I deserved to live a real life?

She nodded at that.

\- They said that you spoke the truth and it wasn't selfish. You saved me, in more than one ways.

They kissed one last time before Adrien said that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry. He took her hand, intertwined his fingers with hers and guided her to the school. Just before going in the class, she gave him a peck on the lips. Then, she opened the door. Silence fell on the room, Nino and Alya obviously already told everyone everything that happened outside. Then, everyone looked at them. More precisely, everyone was looking at their hands. When they let go of each other, everyone noticed that Adrien wasn't wearing his ring. Then, Rose said;

\- Marinette, are you wearing Adrien's ring on your left hand?

The girl in question blushed and looked at the ground but she couldn't hide the smile that spread in her face. Like everyone seemed to understand they were together, Adrien kissed her on the cheek before sitting at his place and Marinette sat in hers. No one had the time to ask anything before the class started. The new couple knew that the second the class would be over, they'll have tons and tons of questions to answer. But they couldn't care less! They were finally together (and alive). No one could ruin that… no even Chloé.

 **A/N: It's supposed to be a one shot but if you want another part just tell me and I could do one.**


End file.
